The life & times of the forgotten Black sister
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: Born into a world where Pureblood heritage is valued and the family are constantly swarmed by Death Eaters and threats of a kind who is safe. A love affair with darkness, fear and insanity. Tribulations of the unknown Black sister. Cassiopeia
1. The Beggining Of A MadWoman

**This is purely for fun because i love this character. Yes she is of my own mind. But she's been my idea for years now and i felt it would be fun to publish this and yes it's got more to come. This is a gentler entrance. But i will warn some might get a little more erotic.. Only because that's what she's like sometimes. Sorry.  
thanks in great to the NoSweeterDownfall, PecquiliaElizabeth and Bexygh for their support. x**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I was the Black daughter my mother did not release into the world. My father was proud even though he wanted a son, he was proud to have another daughter. Mother, Druella, was not happy in the slightest that she'd had another child. As if three girls wasn't enough she had me, another female to the family. I was cared for by my parents well and brought up by them to know how we should be proud of our Pureblood heritage and treasure it and never forget the value of it. Even though I was not flaunted as a Black because my mother did not need the scandal I was known within the family and around certain circles.

I was taught how to walk, talk, sing and play instruments just as my sisters were before me from an early age, as early as possibly. I had an understanding of literature and culture and how Muggles had no knowledge of such things. Aside the obvious writers and thinkers who were thrown into the Muggle world when they were quite evidently in possession of magic and thinking far beyond their boundaries. From the tender age of three I had a keen interest in books and reading. Learning as much as I could from the books before enquiring about certain topics to my siblings or parents.

Mother had made me take dance classes. For considering Bellatrix was never one whom was meant to possess great grace and Narcissa seemed to emanate grace, I was sent to dance lessons with a private tutor. She was a wonderful woman, a Veela by obvious decent and with extraordinary grace. Pure long blonde hair that seemed never to end even when she'd wound it into a tight bun you could tell it was long. A beauty she had always been and would continue to be, and she was certain I would be the same, yet at 4 I didn't believe her.

My training in Ballet began early and I caught onto it quickly and practised as much as I could in my time at home but found it extremely difficult. I mean what with Narcissa and Bellatrix pestering me, it was a little bit more difficult. However I did and I became near perfect at it by my 10th birthday. At 7 she had also started to teach me how to do ballroom dancing, as she knew doing too much ballet all the time would bore me. So I learnt how to Foxtrot, Salsa, Rumba, and Tango... and excelled in all. It appears that dancing was one of my fortes. She did bring in some males to help with the couple dancing, a Man and his pupil who were also around the same age, we learnt together. He was called Ruben Larkin and he had wavy brown hair and a slight hint of a tan, with chocolate eyes that seemed constantly perplexed by something. Like me we danced well and picked up the routines and moves with obvious talent. Mother came to a dancing lesson once and was astounded that I was in possession of a talent other than magic like my sisters. Glad she'd paid for lessons for years when she had no idea if I could dance or not she let my teacher go and I never saw her again after my 11th birthday.

The day I received my Hogwarts letter. A proud day within my entire household and so the whole family was gathered into fathers drawing room to watch me open and read out my letter just as we had done for Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. It was a tedious affair and I was glad when I could creep into my room and read the letter over for myself. Feeling the light dim around me I lit a candle and read the letter for the fourth time.

I had of course had magic training from both my parents and my siblings who had already started at Hogwarts. I received basic spell tuition from my father, practising with his wand in the drawing room or garden, before acquiring my own at the earliest opportunity. He made sure I learnt everything I could possibly from him. Then Bellatrix came to me and taught me how to curse, and put spells on those who dared hurt me. My name was was well-known and prestigious throughout the magic world, and I had to uphold it. I knew that much from the age of five. Bella taught me how to defend myself, teaching me whenever we found a moment alone in the house, away from the presence of our parents

You know when people say curiosity killed the cat? Well that phrase applies to my dear sister Bellatrix. For in point of fact her curiosity killed our cat. The family cat was always prized and especially so by our dear Bella who seemed attached to her, and the cat returned her love. Inseparable when together and the little black cat was known on occasion to creep up the stairs and into Bella's room for she always kept the door ajar 'just in-case'. The little thing would curl up on the end of her bed and sleep.

She was the perfect little kitten and I was only young when we had her, Bella being quite a few years my elder. The cat was her life and she doted upon her with treats and petting non-stop whenever she was home. Damned animal more or less ignored the rest of the family whenever Bella was around because she was not a dumb animal; she knew where most of her attention came from.

Bellatrix had a morbid fascination with the dead, decaying and tortured. Something we both shared though she felt more passionately about such things. Then again, I was a lot younger than she was. However she felt too passionately about such matters and at one point after a session about the Unforgivable curses she showed me how to use them. She showed me on our poor cat.  
The final curse the killing curse, being used as well on the unsuspecting cat and killing the poor cat. So in Bella's case, curiosity DID kill the cat.

I digress...

Further back in my past you would see that Bella and I had always been close, a certain bond that we had with nobody else. Sisters till the end and ones who were similar in style within certain themes. Obvious Bella and Cissy had their own bond, as they were closer in age than we were nevertheless we were close and she protected me with her life, as I did with her. Teaching me dark magic was only part of it, playing with bundles of lace and ribbon that we were given to play with. We just played together in fields and spent time as sisters. There were times where we argued as sisters do though they never seemed to last long with us. Bella never got on with Andromeda, I can never really remember them getting on well like we did, or like Bella and Cissy did. Andi just didn't fit in with the family from the start. Long before I can remember.

The odd one out always was and will always remain so…**Traitor** to our name.

Mother had never the time to favourite any single one of us and so we were content with our own worlds of parental figure and not having to fight for affection for we each received the same amount. Even when Alexander was born, our brother who was never mentioned in outer circles, as mother didn't want it known there were more of us. Too many children, not something she wanted to have; yet she had them. When she got pregnant again she kept the child until birth then gave her away to a family. I only saw a glimpse of a small thing wrapped in a bundle of blankets. We were told she was dead; later on in life I found out I had been lied to.

Life at home was always eventful as people came and went as they pleased as mother had many friends, as did Bella. Meeting the friends of Bella and Cissy. Death eaters. So many of them appearing and disappearing from the house on so many occasions throughout my life. There were the ones with blonde hair, brown hair, tall, short, fat, and thin and everything and anything in-between. Then there was Fenrir Greyback. He was more than a man, more than a monster. The man petrified me from the first time I met him. A towering figure with fierce teeth, whenever he smiled at me he sent shivers through my body. Having to hide the terror whenever the Death Eaters appeared and he was with them. Bella had a strange fascination with him. They bickered like nobodies business but I could tell by the way her eyes glittered she was contemplating something whenever they were together.... but it was never my place to say as she'd mock me into air, press me down with her wit. That really was her way.

When I was at Hogwarts I only really ever saw Narcissa, as we were in there together... though she was quite a few years above me.

Hogwarts was where my life **_really_** started....


	2. How To Make An Entrance

**Thank you to ALL the people that subcribed to this story and left me reviews. They were SSOOOO appreciated (: It means a lot!! Right this is the first year, nothing much happens tbh. But i want to give you as much kind of background as possible. If you've got any pressing questions about her or anything feel free to mail me about it (: Thanks to my sister who helped me edit this one!**

**Enjoy!**

I was still a bit overwhelmed with the thought of starting in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, none the less I contained my joy and focused on the task ahead of me, which was making sure I had all my personal items that I should need in the coming months or so. Mother had left it down to me to organise everything, then decide once I'd been there a while, if I wanted to come home for breaks- I had a suspicion I'd be too entranced with my settings to leave so soon.

Getting on the train the next day I was terrified that I had left something on my bed or forgotten it in the midst of my packing. Bella was there to see Narcissa and myself onto the train. She kissed my cheek after Cissy and as Cissy got onto the train she slipped something into my coat pocket, a vial of some sort, but told me not to open or even look at it unless Cissy and I were alone. She would tell me what it was. I could feel the confusion and intrigue, begin to stir inside me as I stepped off the platform and onto the train.

Cissy found me quickly and dragged me into a compartment of the train and asked what Bella had presented me with so I showed her. Her eyes rolled back and she cursed a little under her breath before informing me that Bella had given me some Polyjuice Potion that I should only use in a moment of desperation. After telling me how the damn thing worked she pulled me away and down to a section, which seemed to house most of her classmates and fellow Slytherins.

Mother had a sneaking suspicion I may also end up in Slytherin so most of my clothing was compatible with greens, blacks and purple… my own choice was red... mother had the last word, however all the colours were compatible…

I was introduced to some of her friends who seemed to show an immediately keen eye towards me. All of them two years my elder, all intrigued by my personality and looks. Unlike my sisters blonde hair I had mousy brown hair and unlike her thinner lips I had full lips. Though we both shared porcelain skin that was always immaculate with a hint of pink on our cheeks, we also shared flawless cheekbones and bone structure.

_A trait all sisters and brother shared…_

They watched me all the way to Hogwarts, asking no questions to Narcissa or myself but simply discussing in a group. Though plainly obvious _what _their topic of discussion was I decided not to press the matter further as I was quite happy to admire other boys on the journey and ponder what awaited me.

The towers were higher than anything I had ever seen in my life. The shock, wonder and awe flooded through me as the boat moved closer to the looming buildings. The girl I shared the boat with was Fermelia Hopturn and the boy was Lorenzo Cartier. Both purebloods – I'm not sure how I would have reacted had they not been… it's not really a thought I would have enjoyed having on my first day somewhere new.

We were taken up to the Great Hall and instructed to wait outside to make sure the preparations were in order. I became formally acquainted with more of the people who had been in the same carriage as me on the train. Formalising was fun for the moments that we could and then we were taken in. the 'oohs' and 'ahs' that emitted from the people behind me filled me with laughter that I had to suppress. One by one we were called forward and when it got to me the sorting had just chuckled and immediately put me into Slytherin. Obviously knowing my potential with magic…

After the feast we were taken to the Slytherin common room and we all sat down and had a talk about ourselves, our backgrounds. Lo behold we were all Pureblooded. It was an encouraging thought for me to know that the people I would spend the majority of my time with were like me. Whether they valued it as highly as I did was a different matter all together.

One of the boys stood out in my own view, my eye from the moment I captured sight of him. Barty Crouch Junior. Though I could not show it, I didn't need to have Bella after me with tales. For I'd seen him before, with my sister and the Death eaters… Bella knew him, I knew that much for certain and I could never let her see me with him. So I kept my feeling for him quiet. Pretended I hated, loathed him.

The days of the first term drew on slowly, passing as easily as they came until the day I spoke up against one of our teachers who had pronounced something falsely – I spoke up and received a detention. Even though I was right and it was obvious on his face he knew it, he punished me. Charms lessons were never the same after that, neither was my school life. It was decided amongst my peers that I was a rebel for speaking up. I was happy learning but I was not going to let _anyone_ get away with teaching me things that I know for a fact not to be right.

The second, third and fourth years suddenly became interested in me, the rebel girl. The first year boys were all too worried with work, which was so simple my younger brother Alexander could've completed. They were also all exceedingly glad when my chest started to grow in size, quite substantially too. Every girl is partial to a bit of complementing and flattery every now and again; I was getting it most days.

I decided to stay in Hogwarts for the first term break as some of my new friends were staying in. Saraya, Lucina, Amarelle, Tatiana. This was along with some of the boys in our year and the years above ours. Barty also stayed, I couldn't take my eyes off of him most of the time…

The time trailed and we were soon back into the flow of life and people fluttered around me asking me about my sisters, my parents and everything about me. They didn't last long around me if I showed no inclination to liking them. I seemed to have a group of fellow Slytherin females following me as if I were the Alpha female in our house. As flattering as it was it never failed to get on my last nerve…

There were times where I escaped to the Astronomy tower when they were miles away eyeing up some fifth year, just to be by myself. I was just alone with my thoughts. Thoughts to comfort me, to let me know things were okay. They all questioned where I had been; I lied and said I'd got lost. The lies got more extreme as I progressed through the years…

The first year finished as if time had come on swift wings and my own little entourage had formed, which was compiled mostly of girls but the occasional male. This was only because they believed they might get something from me. For a first year I'd made quite an effect.

How happy I'd been that I was permitted to be without the gaggle of girls and be back home with Cissy and Bella. Andromeda seemed to lock herself away and ignore us all. This was much to all of our appreciation and pleasure.

The summer went quickly and I spent much of it conversing with friends from Hogwarts, cursing and going out with Bella.

When I got on the train for my second year I looked somewhat _different_ to my appearance the year before…


	3. A Clashing of Cauldrons

I got onto the train and for my second year I had brand new robes. A new appearance to go with the robes too! Like my sisters I'd started to develop earlier, and my chest had come into bloom over the summer months as I'd lost weight. My waist was smaller and my chest was bigger. Still a slender girl but with a chest and a more developed face. Obviously still a child but my cheekbones becoming more visible now, as was my strong jaw line.

Narcissa was already on the train as she'd been desperate to see her friends whereas I'd lingered on the platform with Bella who'd disguised herself as an older woman, who looked as though she were my mother. Stepping through the train I could see familiar eyes falling upon my body, mouths gaping as they saw my summer transformation.

As I sat next to Narcissa in the carriage she told me that this is what had happened to her, up until her fifth year when she started not to change too much. Saraya, Lucina, Amarelle and Tatiana were also on the train and I spent the entire journey playing catch up with them. Learning what they'd been up to during the holidays, and all the little 'experiences' they'd had. Some more than others…

As in my first year the first term seemed to drag on as I was thrown from lesson to lesson. A new teacher had come in this year though. A fresh face, but a fairly recent leave from the walls. Professor Snape was the new Potions teacher and I intended to make my presence known.

For a start my blouse was a size too small so rather tight, and my shirt was well above regulation length. This was as much as I was going to do for his first lesson. As soon as he entered his head swivelled to me. Perfect! I thought it was all going to perfect until Barty came in three minutes late with his shirt un-tucked and looking like he'd just got out of bed, which he probably had!

"_Well well_, Mr Crouch what perfect timing! I was just about to announce Miss Black's detention, which you can now join her in. Now take your seat and I can begin"

He created stern and firm words with no sign of a fault. He was perfectly serious about this detention… with Barty who I'd carefully avoided for the time being. I was now in the mood to make a complete nuisance of myself – I was already going to attend a detention for Professor Snape, best to make it worthwhile! I continued to tease the boys in my class by continuously dropping things and listening as I turned from them and heard thuds on the floor as they'd fallen to the floor trying to follow me.

Then I refused the do the work properly and used a perfectly stupid slutty voice to throw him off. He forced me to do the work nevertheless and so I created a wrong mix. This was _my _subject and I knew what I was doing the whole time – I was going to create a plume of smoke.

I did it well enough and in no time of the practical starting the whole room was consumed in smoke. It was thick black smoke and nobody had a clue what was going on at first except for me. I tried to get through the screaming and whining people in my class with little hassle. However I was caught just when I'd got to the door by a strong hand, Professor Snape had caught me.  
"This is more than anyone has ever done to get out of a lesson, congratulations for that. Detention all weekend. My office."

He let go of me and cleared the room up. Seeming calm and controlled through the whole affair. He'd was earning my respect and doing a good job of it. Even though he'd given me a detention already…My Saturday was with Barty but Sunday was going to be a very lonely day.

As the rest of the week passed me in a blur of lessons and studying whilst trying to convince other people to do my work for me I couldn't help but notice how Barty had started to come into his body, his jaw line smoothing out and becoming more pronounced. He was also taller than he had previously been and during the summer break his voice had broken. He seemed to be a new boy. He was. We were however only still children at 12 and 13. I could feel the attraction to him already though however I couldn't show it. Being Queen Bee of my year and now the year below I was surrounded all the time by females who 'needed' my opinions on things. Aside from the obvious four who were there because we talked about other things besides what I thought was best. You know the girls who think they know best? Well we were they, except we did know best.

I digress…

Well being surrounded by the girls all time made it extremely difficult for me to just spend time in my thoughts. Other people effected even simple decisions I had to make. Getting time to myself was my goal and really the only time I could do that was if they were occupied with homework or the senior boys… Oh! And Quidditch…

Whenever I could get away, the Astronomy tower was my friend .She guarded me from the screams and commotion that was always happening within the sturdy walls. I could stand, sit or lie for hours and gaze out at the endless horizon with nothing but calm thoughts surrounding me. Taking a book up with me and reading to my hearts content, or dancing out the things that were bothering me, knowing that nobody was going to come and find me.

Coming back if there was a meal or whenever the teachers decided lights out would be, wandering the corridors and smiling to myself, as the only sounds were the sounds of my shoes. Hearing the occasional whisper of one of the portraits on the wall. Arriving at the Slytherin common room and disappearing to my bed and crawling under my covers. Ignoring everyone around me, lost in my own world. People assumed it was malicious; the bitch of Slytherin was another nickname of mine.

Spending my Saturday cleaning out cauldrons was not something I had in mind, nor was it a favourite task of mine. The fact I could see Barty looking over at me from the corner of my eye was slightly unnerving too. Spending the whole summer apart and trying not to see him. I really didn't want him to see how I felt about him I couldn't let him know. Though the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me I might end up telling him.

After lunch break we came back to more cauldrons! There seemed to be an endless supply that had been stocked up even after the first week… though some smelled as though they hadn't been cleaned before the summer. Not really the air of any romantic nature filled this room, so through the time there we complained about the smell of the cauldrons. Cleaning them and scrubbing them, for hours before Snape came back and told us we could've used spells- apparently we have no initiative.

Twenty minutes before the end of our detention on Saturday he told us that, so we finished the cleaning quickly and stacked a few in order to put them away. Picking up a pile I moved over to the shelf and as I turned around he was in my face. I hadn't even heard Barty move but there he was face to face with me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. He was passing the cauldrons above me from behind and hadn't expected me to turn obviously. So we'd ended face to face, neither of us was moving. .

Until my hand reached out, taking his side, his hand had done the same to me. He'd moved closer to me.

'You're such a bitch to me Cassy. You shun me, ignore me... Yet… I know why'

He was being smug with me, he was right and being smug- he was _not _going to get away with that!

'You're fucking deluded Crouch, you think I fancy you? Wrong! I was about to push you out of my way!"

I moved past him and knocked him flying onto a desk as Snape came into the room

"Get out you two now before you decide to actually break something!"

Thank god he'd come in now rather than a few moments before… picking up my bag and robe and walked out of the classroom leaving a rather stunned Barty Crouch lost for words.

Because he was right, though for now he was not about to know it.

Our encounter that day Barty talked about no end – he gave me a nickname, which carefully made it's way around the walls of Hogwarts. To some they thought it true; to others it was just a joke. The name became Cassy- the Bitch of Slytherin...

What a joke…


	4. Living up the name Why not?

_I know this is a shorter chapter than the previous 3 but i've not had much feedback and i had to get this bit out and i promise there will be a longer one about what happens at the end of this chapter- yeah i'm not giving it away. gottaa reaaaad!_

_Happy Reading!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

The **Bitch** of Slytherin _indeed_. . How dare he start this nickname, let alone people agreeing with him. .

_Naturally_ I'm going to live and play up to my name now. Make a nuisance of myself and be a complete bitch to whomever I feel like.

Why not live up to the nickname?

I live up to my name, as a Black. Why not a nickname?

Barty had cursed himself by giving me this. He also cursed many people he knew, and others he did not. Narcissa had even told me not to take this personally but of course I took it personally. He was **not** about to get away with naming me.

_Nobody names me_.

Chains me to anything bar my Pureblood heritage.

The week after the trend started it had caught on with people in the other houses and I was not amused one bit. My fellow Slytherins knew even after a week it was Barty trying to grab attention and the girls who followed me like sheep never made comment about it for fear of me…

The Hufflepuffs who, when I was wandering around with Lucina, we caught bitching about me-yet they didn't know me, regretted it thoroughly. Curses and charms placed upon them made sure they really knew the meaning of bitch. Let them experience my bad side if they dare.

_These two dared, didn't they?_

After that incident I started really playing up the name, even in lessons. Charming and cursing people at random around the castle even if it was just them looking at me and I didn't want them too and thought they were looking at me in an odd manner. .

However the consequences were many detentions, which raised my bad girl status really, and put me among the bad books of most teachers. Which confused them because no matter how much I terrorised my classmates and people in the first year or in the years above me I seemed to get all my work done to the highest standard and my practical work was spectacular. I could not be faltered. I was smart and I knew it. Even the teachers came to know it.

Spending most of my detentions alone was easiest for me because I could get everything done quicker by using magic, even though we weren't supposed to most of the time because it was more of a task to do things by hand. I spent the time after I'd completed whatever task I'd been given by reading. I sat down with a book and read for hours upon end until the teacher re-appeared to tell me to get back to the common room.

_Which I never did…_

I always ended up going back to the Astronomy tower . . . it was my perfect place. Just being able to sit and watch the stars multiply before my eyes. With nobody any the wiser about my whereabouts rumours started to appear, accumulate and fluctuate. Some guys in the years above me claimed I had been with them, which was believed, as I didn't want to give away my hiding spot. I did not confirm their claims but I couldn't fully deny them, as I was not about to tell someone where I was going off too. ...

I let the rumours spread; I was the one basically fanning the flames. Saving myself yet cursing myself at the same time. A confusing conundrum but I cared not. I was only a second year yet had a reputation that rivalled that of anyone else within the school grounds. Teachers included…

However this was about the time the older lads became interested in me, not in just me though. They'd heard the rumours- all lies though- and they believed them. Every word. They all thought I was a complete whore and that I'd had sex… yes by 13 they'd thought I'd lost it…

They all seemed to be sharing one brain cell that was slowly dying…

I was not about to give them what they wanted! I'd take them off, meet up with them so it looked like I might do stuff, and I'd charm them. Bellatrix had taught me all I needed to know about how to do most things, this was one of them. So I charmed them we'd done all that they'd believe they would do. Some wanted more than others. In their own mind that is exactly what they got… in reality they'd been knocked unconscious after the charm had been placed and I'd end up waking them up and ushering them back to the common room, with them none the wiser.

A trick of the mind, but a skilfully played one…

Most of the teachers had come to believe the rumours. They were not forward about their knowledge of the rumours but I was so talked about it was hard not to come across someone that didn't know my name. The main teachers kept their opinions hidden, however Snape made his knowledge open…

He openly stated in a lesson how he disapproved of students cavorting within the school grounds. Cavorting my arse… nothing was happening was it? God if only I could tell him and the teachers I was simply charming them. It would save me hassle, however I'd probably end up expelled…

Maybe not such a good plan to tell…

By the time it came to the spring term my name was a common one heard among the halls, the whisper in the corridor. The name upon the note or on the table was mine. Everyone knew and assumed what they would. Only Saraya knew my secret, well and Narcissa… the only girl I could trust with it. She'd done the same… however hers on a lesser scale to mine. I had an influx of men. Saraya's was now slowly building. The same kind of reputation as my own…

Throughout the entire year Barty kept a smug dirty look across his face, as though he was proving me to be a bitch, whore. Everything he thought I should be. To destroy my family name…

I was not about to blot the name. Not a chance…

Everyone knew that.

Including the Dark Lord.

This was proven upon an evening at Hogwarts where I received a letter demanding I return home upon family business. I was granted time to go home. As was Barty Crouch Jnr…

On that weekend I was taken to my very first Death eater meeting…


	5. In the darkened room the demons arise

_Right here we go. Yes this is a Death Eater meeting. It is a bit odd and stuff. so don't read it if you don't think you'll want to. if you want to know what happens without knowing necessarily WHAT happens. Like stuff that may come up later on-just ask. So yeah enjoy, review, subscribe (:_

* * *

It may've been my first Death Eater meeting but it was not about to be forgotten anytime in my foreseeable future…

The Dark Lord was aiming to attend this one, sometimes he could not as they were times where the Ministry or the Order were too close to coming into contact with him and finding him if he stayed somewhere for too long. .

[I should like to point out now that in the days before his rebirth the Dark Lord had a certain charm and way about him. He was not bad looking, but nor was he spectacular. However his jaw line and eyes were the parts of his facial features that shone out. ]

Before I had left the house Bella had checked me over around twenty times to make sure my corset was laced tight enough, that my clothes looked neat, yet rugged at the same time…

I was never sure how I could look neat and rugged, yet she assured me I could…

My lipstick was slicked on, ruby red, to match Bella's. Narcissa stuck with a neutral shade that I was apparently not allowed to wear…

_The reason for this I am to this day not sure of._

Everything looked perfect, and I left the house feeling a smidgen like a china doll that had been freshly painted. Corset tight, skirt flowing, chest ever so slightly on show, heels strapped down tight, with my cloak firmly laced around me to keep the wind from ruining the freshly curled hairs on my head.

Bella firmly took my arm and told me not to think for a moment and in that split second she apparated Narcissa and myself to the destination of our meeting. It was a house, a fairly large one at that… I was never sure out of which of the men it belonged to but I assumed it was the Dolohov or Rosier household.

Moments after I was lead inside by Bella the cloaks were taken from us and shifted away into a cupboard somewhere and we were guided into a large dining room of sorts. I had never seen so many adults with such a glint in their eye. They were all madly furious from all I could see . . .

There as I had dreaded was Fenrir standing in the corner of the room looking as ferocious as ever… not drinking wine as the other guests were, but with a bottle of Whisky near his side. His ferocity never ceased to send fear through my body in a quivering wave. As I shuddered Bella grabbed my right arm and yanked me across the room to talk _at_ me.

"_Cassiopeia you understand being here and doing this is for your own good. You __**have**__ to intermingle and show how interested you are in the Dark Arts and what an honour it would be to have these people in this room as your friends. You are to agree, never disagree. If they want something give it to them, don't come sobbing to me. Things will happen sometime or other, so let it be one of these fine gentleman rather than some Hogwarts shit. Have you got all that?"_

All that time she'd seem to talk on one breath, not faltering once, every word deathly serious. She honestly believed that I'd give them sex if they asked for it. She obviously had. I'd been speechless all the way through her speech, so I was not about to talk now! I simply nodded at her.

"Good, and for god sake, make sure you drink. It's rude not too!"

How old did she think I was? I was 13- almost 14. But I was not about to gulp down gallons of alcohol.

Not a chance.

Bella walked away from me and left me standing with a slightly blank expression on my face, which only changed into a slightly shocked one when a young man asked if I cared for a drink.

He was about 6 foot tall with dark brown hair which flowed just past his ear, slightly rugged looking but with a grace and charm. His name was Antonin Dolohov; I had been right in my assumption that this was his house after all.

"_Oh, um thank you..."_

The little squeak of a voice was all I could seem to muster as he brought me a very full glass of red wine. He simply introduced himself and told me that I should try and relax.

"_I know it seems harder as it's your first meeting and you don't know peoples faces. You'll get used to it I shouldn't wonder."_

He spoke to me for about an hour about how to approach the people here, which I should and shouldn't talk to. Whether I needed to be slightly more polite to them, or if I could have a fairly casual conversation with them, as some thought even more of their Pure blood status. Lucius Malfoy was one that I should talk to as if he had the most importance in the world…

Aside from the fact that Narcissa was smitten with the man and that his wealth and name along with ours would bring greatness and Pure blooded children back he was of noble birth like us. Yet you could not help but know he thought strongly of himself, so you spoke to him with respect.

He also told me I could speak casually to him as he had a fondness for me already. Though not as a love interest [thank god] but as a brother cares for his sister.

After a wonderful hour spent talking to him Evan Rosier came and whisked him off to discuss the food that had not appeared yet… as I turned to walk and speak to Narcissa and Lucius my shoulder was grabbed by a brutish hand.

I was spun around on the balls of my feet only to come face to chest with Fenrir Greyback. He was so tall against me even in my heels that I was immediately confronted by the top of his chest, and his shoulders.

"Come on Squeaky did you really think you could get through tonight without havin' a conversation with yours truly?"

He'd heard me squeak an hour ago…. He'd been waiting all this time to call me Squeaky. Shit. This was not about to end quickly…

"_What do you want Fenrir?_"

As I spoke I could see his cold eyes sparkle with intentions that I sadly couldn't read, his lips curling into a dark smirk…

"Just a talk Squeaky love, what harm can there be in talkin' eh?"

Even from his chilling words I could hear his intent, he wanted more than just a chat… though my magic was strong even at my age… I could not fight him off…

He smirked down at me and slipped his hand down onto my lower back and lead me out into the corridor, and just sat on the stairs next to me…

I was a step up from him yet I was still shorter than he…

As soon as I'd taken a sip from my glass he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back into the railings. His nose and lips moved to my neck in a flash.

"I could bite you right now Squeaky… I could bite and let all that warm bloody flow from your soft neck. I could leave you in a pool of your own blood… or maybe I'll turn you into what I am... make you my bitch… I'm sure you'd love to howl for me"

I could feel my skin crawling as he spoke to me, goose flesh appearing all over my skin as he spoke to me. His hand moved from my right shoulder onto my skirt, pushing it up and letting his hand slip up my thigh. All I could do was sit back and let him touch me . . .

His rough skin on his hands with sharp pointed nails scratched up my thighs. I tried my best to wriggle and move and get away from him. I couldn't muster up noise… I squeaked and his moved his mouth against mine.

I felt sick, immediately sick as his hand stroked me.

I was going to be sick in his mouth!

Not long after his lips had pushed against mine I saw a flash of light and the light pulled Fenrir off me. Thank god someone had cursed him.

Antonin had appeared back with Evan and they'd both cursed him and sent him flying. Antonin grabbed my arm and pulled me from the stairs, holding me close to him and Evan started to shout.

My ears seemed to have been filled in mud, I couldn't hear anything at all expect a blur of words. Nothing was getting through.

After a while he took me into a different room and let me sit down… he didn't talk to me, just stroked the hair off my face and made sure I was all right…

"_I'm not taking care of you more because your young, or because Bella is your sister, I'm doing it because you're a special girl Cass."_

He kissed my forehead and left me alone.

I was alone in the room of a house I didn't know. I wasn't crying though, I couldn't shed a tear. I just let my hands trail over my neck, feeling little indents where he'd thought about biting me.

He'd thought about it, but he hadn't done it. Did that mean anything? Probably not

My hand reluctantly moved to my leg, moving my skirt up and feeling up my leg, looking at the blood down my leg. I closed my eyes and brought my wand to me, clearing myself up…

I spent an hour alone in that room just on a chez long wondering what was going on outside this room. Well I thought I'd been alone but I had not. Unbeknown to me someone had crept into the room and had been sat on a chair in the corner watching me. Observing me… Barty Crouch Jnr. My peer.

"_Come now Cassiopeia, you must be used to scratches on your skin, what kind of whore cleans herself up?"_

My blood began to boil as soon as his voice hit my eardrums. Fuck.

I was starting to feel my eyes welling but I was not about to let myself cry. Standing up I felt weak but I had to pretend to be strong.

"Barty, I'm surprised you didn't interrupt the silence sooner, seeing as you love to cause such a commotion, make a scene, create some rumours."

The colour slowly drained from his face as I spoke to him. [In his younger days he was not as good with confrontation]. He was sitting further back in his chair now, trying to avoid my gaze.

I stepped closer to him and my strength started to move through me once more.

"You could've at least been more creative, not given me the chance to be a complete bitch. You know all those people who've been at the end of my wand or my words have never been the same. You know it's your own fault, don't you? You caused all their pain."

I could feel myself smirking as I spoke, the words full of malice and hate… covering the fact I was longing just to lock lips with him… he was still picking on me, wasn't he? I couldn't want his lips.

"But that's not all the punishment Barty, you're really going to regret getting on my bad side… that's a promise and threat all in one..."

As I stood looming over him the colour had gone and his eyes had sunk, so I turned and left him alone in that room. Greeting people on the way to find Antonin.

Smiling on the inside, but regretting being so harsh. Being a woman of my word I was not about to make his life easier...

Antonin found me in the dining room and gave me an encouraging nod and told me that the Dark Lord had visited and had spoken to Fenrir, about how we should be encouraging each other and looking out for one another.

He also told me Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange had been with one another all evening, as had Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. This was the way it was going to be as they'd both been betrothed. Bella and Rod seemed to have an immediate connection whereas Narcissa and Lucius did not. It was almost forced…

After my chat Bella and Cissy appeared and we all left so that I was allowed some sleep before I was taken back to Hogwarts. As we left I saw Barty in the corner of my eye, a worried look across his face…

He was meant to be worried; there was motive for it… He was never going to get away with being rude to me…


	6. Repercussions of writing

**_This is a very short chapter and i apologise but i had to get this in and i didn't really know how to make it too much longer really! Thank you for all the comments and reviews from everyone. Makes me feel nice (: If you do read pleasssee appreciation as always. Enjoy! [LittlEm]_**

The next Monday back at school everyone questioned about where I had been that weekend. Obviously I told them I had simply been seeing my family, as there had been some problems with my dad. It worked well enough and all I seemed to get was sympathy… like I cared!

It was fake sympathy for a fake situation- fantastic.

_What more could I ask for, eh?_

Barty seemed to have the same story going as I did but we weren't paying attention to each other after the confrontation in the room of Antonin's house. Whenever I did see him he received daggers and I got them right back, but he hadn't a clue about what I had planned…

After two weeks back at Hogwarts with him I'd written an article based on everything people had told me about Barty Crouch Jnr, his family and his life. It was full of lies; deceit and things that could make him seem to be the worst person to be within these hallowed halls. It was perfect and through people who I was with at Hogwarts I had contacts within The Daily Prophet and the schools on little report…though I'll admit I slandered only Barty, not the Crouch name…

For it was all slander about him, and I sidetracked in my article as to where this ill nature could come from, seeing as all the readers would know his father was predominant in the Ministry it couldn't be him, so it had to be his mother… [_Even in Barty's early days I found it was not a good idea to slander his mother_!]

It was published and now all I had to do was wait…

It didn't take long for Barty to read the paper and read the article I'd posted about him. It was a fun experience because he didn't want to confront me for a long time about it. That was until everyone in the entire school had read it and thought they knew his background. It was one of the highlights of my year. They all thought everything I said was true…

How absolutely perfect…

Four weeks of listening to people discussing my article and telling me how I should go into journalism-what a load of toss. It was poorly written and most people with any sense could have noticed that it was full of lies. I could certainly tell that Barty noticed…

I looked smug for weeks!

This was until Barty wiped that smile clean off my face.

I was strolling back from the Astronomy tower down the long corridors back to the common room after about nine when I was supposed to be in a detention, though obviously I was not. A hand slipped around my waist and pulled me back into the dark shadows down the corridors, throwing me against the wall away from all the paintings so nobody could see. _His_ face was against mine; Barty's face was so close to mine with a sneer spread across his lips with no show of faltering. His wand now against my neck… his cold wand, with that icy stare of his looking at me…

. He's going to kill me. Shit!

I felt his hand move and grip at my thigh, pressing his fingertips down on the cuts and slices of my leg, which had started to heal. _Not anymore_. He was causing me intense pain but I simply bit down on my lip and tried to hold back crying out in pain.

"Come now Cassiopeia, you've caused me so much pain over the past month, surely I'm allowed to cause you some now. Am I not allowed?"

His hand squeezed tighter and I could feel the blood start to trickle down my thigh, staining my skin. My skin seemed to be screaming at me to shout at him, to get him off of me. I just couldn't do anything; I didn't want to attract attention to myself…

He could only grip tighter, make me bleed. Making me cry... I could feel the tears burning down my cheeks.

"_Crying Cassiopeia? Tut Tut, that's a sign of weakness... I don't think __he__ would be impressed…"_

After the words were finished a hand was slammed onto his shoulder and his grip was gone from me. The eyes bearing down onto me were that of a tall figure, that of Professor Snape… it always seemed to be his shift at the evening.

He tossed Barty aside and yelled at him, waking the paintings, ordering him to visit the Headmaster who'd be waiting to speak to him.

Turning his attention to me he got on my knees and looked over my skin quickly, checking the scars...

"_Well Miss Black it seems he's broken open some old scars… we'll send you up to the medical suite and have them check you over… but tell them Barty gave you those scars…"_

The walk up to the medical was silent, deadly silent, but he'd wrapped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close and helping me along.

He left me as soon as we got there and returned to his duties…

I was checked over and left in a bed for the evening… only to wake up and find eyes bearing down onto me.

Saraya screaming about how I was, Luciana with her, and a bunch of girls from the first and third year asking how I was… before the fourth and fifth years made an appearance to see the scars… which I didn't show.


	7. The end of a year

**Apologies on the delay in writing and the amount of writing that there is here but i haven't had time atm. Plus there isn't very much to her last days as a second year. Here we have an end to the days as a second year. Enjoy xx**

The days wasted away as I stayed in the medical wing. Being checked up upon every few hours with nothing to pass my time but to read, and so I did. Letting the troubles and the pain slip away.

The problem with the scars was that they didn't want to apply a cream that could have nasty side affects and make me worse, so they left them to heal of there own accord.

2 weeks of my life were spent watching the scars heal as slow as snails around a garden . . .

Though as it happens I was not the only person who had been suffering over the past few weeks, as for every day I remained there Snape held Barty in a 2-hour detention making him do all sorts of odd jobs for him. Cleaning cauldrons, polishing little bits of brick-a-brack and cleaning the room till it shone.

Professor Snape came up on the day I was to be released and told me all of this in a hope I could walk out smiling. If he'd told me this at the start of my stay however I would've peeled the scabs to make sure I stayed within the confines longer!

Nevertheless I left with a sublime smile on my face, which graced my friends and peers when I entered the Slytherin common room. A solemn Barty sat down by the fire and as I strode in the book he was reading moved up across his face so he could not see how smug I looked.

There was a great to do with my entry and Saraya and Lucina came at me with tale upon tale of how things had been in my two weeks away from the common room and main school. It was as though they believed I had not been catching up on my studies or doing anything. Sometimes for smart girls they could be well and truly blonde.

As the days drew on to the end of my second year I thought upon the year and wondered how I managed to fit so much into so few days. I often drifted away in my last few lessons to thoughts of a time in the year passed. My first Death Eater meeting still vivid in my mind as my mind wandered. Only to be brought back to attention with a jab in the side with an elbow or a stamp on my foot.

Professor Snape came up to me in the corridor on the last day of term to see how I had been feeling, just to check up on me. The stern, cold creature suddenly showed a sign of warmth. Though as soon as I told him I was feeling fine he dropped his concern gaze and left with me with his eyebrow hung high on his head. Scrupulously checking those students around me.

As it had been Narcissa's last year within the walls of the school she took more time in leaving and boarding the train than usual. Her eyes streaming with tears- even though she'd spent the next so many hours on the train with the people she was sobbing over… To her the towers and castles seemed to be strange as she left, as though calling out to her.

Pure nonsense. My sister was always a sop.

The doors to the train shut and all I wondered was how I had let a year pass away…

Though third year was to come next…

That was of course, after the summer.


	8. Summer sun and frolics

**I apologise for not writing sooner! I realise that i haven't but i've been so so so so tired and work has been notoriously bad atm. So fail with no time to write and no real inspiration. But hopefully this chapter is alright. Feedback. Enjoy 3**

The first week of the summer was boring, dreary, tedious… the days melded together into one monotonous chain and I was about ready to choke myself to death with the adoration my parents suddenly had for me. Though Alexander my youngest and adopted, brother was in the house and causing a fuss I did not try and charm my way into making sure I had his love. I was his elder sister and I was not going to waste my entire summer with my younger sibling.

Of course being at home did mean I spent some time with all of my siblings. I took Alex fishing down in the lake and taught him how to use a wand practically, whilst retaining the ability to be technically sound with his wrist movements-which father had regretted to show any of us. We played with the animals down by the lake and Alex had a certain, fascination, in watching as he sliced through a frog's stomach. A remarkably sadistic being from a young age… that only followed him into adulthood.

Narcissa took me a too a seamstress who had a profound knowledge of every kind of fabric in the known world, and seemed to possess it within the confines of her shop. The seamstress made me a cloak, which flowed perfectly without being too long for me. The entire thing was red with a silver trim to shimmer in the light. Then she went on to take measurements of my entire body and within minutes had created a long black dress with the same trim that dipped and tucked and flowed, as it needed to with my body. Every curve defined and on show as the neck was dipped in a deep V.

Bella on the other hand spent her evenings teaching me how to brew potions that could ensnare people and draw them to my company so I could do as I wished. Though at 13 I was not sure why I would need that, though as a Death Eater to be it might come to use. Bella tutored me in all manner of area during the entire summer, spending as much time as possible with me – which is more than Narcissa, could say. The seamstress trip was the only one she took me on during the entire break.

Andromeda had now been cast out from the family and was not to be spoken of, which was fine for me… I had never liked her, and she'd never taken a shine to me as her sister.

A few weeks in and after some trips into the local town with Bella to try out my new potions both of us along with Narcissa were summoned to a Death Eater meeting at the Malfoy Manor.

Bland but grand is the only possible way I could describe the place. Nothing particularly eye catching but all very samey with dark colours, rich dark colours though, and tapestries of years gone by. Portraits of family passed, and some present. Bella was as unimpressed as I was and proceeded to make snide comments about the family portraits – much to Lucius' annoyance. Narcissa poked and nudged her and begged her to stop but once Bella starts she just cannot stop.

However after about fifteen minutes of it Rodolphus came over, swiftly took Bella aside to distract her with alcohol, which looked laced with something. Oh well! Big girl can take care of herself. Narcissa floated off to a corner with Lucius discussing plans for engagement, marriage and children. Oh a conversation I was glad not to be a part of at 13. My plans for the future were passing my O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, which I knew I would, I just wanted to do it well!

Barty was sat in the corner looking about as grouchy as I felt and as soon as he spotted me he scowled like he was creating impending wrath upon me. Though after his little moment, my thoughts about Barty were interrupted by a familiar face of Antonin Dolohov who swiftly kissed my cheeks and bundled me into a tight warm hug. He reeked of cigar smoke, but it was a soothing smell.  
" How are you my darling little Cassiopeia? Enjoying school I hope…"

" Of course I am Antonin, how are you? Enjoying being on the run from the Ministry I do hope" I poked my tongue out at him poking fun at how he spoke, glad he knew it was all in the spirit of being part of a team and enjoying one another's company...

He laughed with me and agreed that being on the run from the Ministry wasn't pleasant but it was something he was becoming accustomed too. Evan Rosier entered all of a sudden in a bit of a fluster with a girl on his arm that I recognised. The same year as me though not someone I ever really talked too. Dakota Rookwood was a petite but tall girl with long straight hair… Not platinum blonde, but blonde enough to be called so. Fair flawless skin- a Veela of sorts quite evidentially. Entirely pretty and had arrived in a Top Hat. She refused to take it off when not in lessons at Hogwarts and obviously out of term time she wore it none stop it seemed.

All eyes seemed to float to her as if she smelt of some kind of perfume that intoxicated men, though when they saw how obviously young she was they were drawn back into their previous conversations. All aside Barty who nudged past the elder Death Eaters to talk to her but she thwarted his attempts with a swift move of her hand and a slip to the side and out of his way. This was much to the amusement of both Evan and Antonin who were giggling like two schoolgirls at him . . .

The Dark Lord swooped into the room from nowhere and we fell silent in his presence, against the wall and quiet. Antonin held my hand in support as the Dark Lord scanned our faces for a sign of faltering or of being new. His eyes immediately drawn to Dakota, her eyes firm on him.

' A new face in a our mist, young like Cassiopeia and Bartemius.'

He turned to Antonin and Evan who were stood next to each other  
'Look out for her, take care of her and tell her what's what and who's who.'

They nodded quickly and the Lord moved out quickly and left a note on the side addressed to Bella. So only she got to read it, and I know she would never tell anyone something. Antonin hugged me, kissed my cheek, and then he and Evan walked off and chatted to Dakota about how things go around here, pointed out Barty and me to her who she obviously slightly recognised. She tipped her hat to me and I smiled back at her.

It was quite a surreal experience seeing her here, but now she'd know where both Barty and me go when we disappear during term time.

Though I couldn't help but notice that Fenrir seemed to not be anywhere in sight, which was unusual as by everyone's knowledge there, were no missions. I shrugged it off and ignored the thought as Barty approached me.

'You put me through hell Cassiopeia… I hope those scars are still there'

He sneered and turned off and walked out of the Manor.

I spent about an hour with Evan, Antonin and Dakota just talking and laughing. Bella appeared along with Narcissa both looking equally as happy, so I took their move and left the house-waving goodbye to Ant, Evan and Dakota. Bella and Narcissa were now both firmly engaged and ecstatic about it but Bella refused to have a wedding as she'd never live it down. Narcissa started planning it as soon as he'd proposed.

The summer ended with Narcissa planning her wedding now that she'd left Hogwarts and finding a job. Whereas Bella was concentrating on the note that she had been left with . . .

I left the house with my trunk and got on the train for my third year and was greeted by a smiling and excited Saraya on the train and a glum Barty in the next carriage . . .

It was going to be a good year… I hoped.


	9. The Notebook

**This has been a long time coming and i think i really enjoyed writing this chapter too much. Yes i do write more for Cassy sometimes than i do for my other stories. But she's my passion and has had her life lived as ****a RP character already. so yeah. ENJOY**

Saraya quickly took hold of my hand and lead me to where she was sat and we spent the journey back to Hogwarts regaling each other with the tails of the summer. She had been travelling around Europe and had seen a great many things now and she felt she had learnt so much about all the different cultures. I loved listening to her talk as she always felt so passionately that it was pleasant to hear compared with the usual drivel of the passing crowd's words. We laughed and talked and spent the journey just talking.

I couldn't help but notice as I went to find food down the train that Barty was still sat in a bubble of gloom and grump.

I _loved _it.

Purely because he'd made me feel so wretched before, he almost deserved this! All the new first years flitted past him laughing and pulling faces at him. I snickered and returned to my seat with Saraya with a newfound satisfied grin on my face.

The journey ended and the school flocked from the train and into the castle, the whirlwind of people shouting, screaming and catching up across the hallways. Saraya and I made our way to the common room with little fuss and claimed what was rightly ours. Saraya left me only for a moment- but I seized that moment and took my satchel with a book, notepad and pencil and ran out of there, running up the Astronomy Tower that I had missed.

My fourth year- I could hardly believe it. I was here already.

I sat down on the floor so I could see the view and all the people who looked so small they were barely alive. My back exposed to whomever should arrive as I glanced out at the expanse of land, water. It was breathtaking- spectacular.

"Miss Black, I assume you have good reason for being here when you know you should be downstairs in the great hall"

I closed my eyes as the sound of a sadly familiar voice crept up my spine and into my ear. I had to admit the voice was never a problem- I loved the sound of Snape's voice- I just didn't want to be there one more year.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just thought that since- "

" You can think as much as you like Miss Black but it will not do you any good! Detention, 3 weeks starting this evening. You'd be wise to follow me back down you know…"

I growled under my breath as I gathered together all my items I'd taken with me, scowling as I followed him to the Great Hall. Before we reached the door he snatched my satchel from me and grinned with a somewhat nasty look in his eye.

"You shall collect these from my office later when you come for your first detention session. That is if I say you can have these articles back!"

He moved behind me and pushed me through the doors- though not causing any distraction from the festivities as the first years were being placed in their houses and they were in the middle of applause.

I crept over to the Slytherin table and slipped in next to Saraya and a few seats down from Barty. He looked as though he was trying to catch flies. Mouth open- with boredom spread all the way across his face. Saraya snapped me out of my daze and asked me where I'd disappeared off too. I refused to tell her exactly what had gone on- she didn't need to know where I had truly been- so I told her just out for a stroll but the time had got away from me.

Of course she believed me!

We ate and talked as a table discussing the teachers- new- old and the slightly frantic. Though I couldn't help but notice that every time my eyes darted to the teachers' table Professor Snape's eyes were on me, yet every time I caught his eye he looked shocked and glanced away. It was, odd to say the least but I shook it off and moved away with the girls back to the common room.

We sat in front of a large green fire- that had been charmed to glow so by an ex student, all the girls in one mass circle with the first years looking on a little awe struck. You must understand that the Slytherin girls as a whole are beautiful- deadly. If you are not one of the more beautiful Slytherin girls you're one of the truly malicious, concocting ones.

One such Alecto Carrow who had been transferred here along with her brother Amycus. She was nor beautiful, but she was a definite Slytherin. How did I know? She was also a Death Eater. Twins who both wanted to be part of something darker, but it was what they believed- much like my family. Alecto had a little shrill voice, which cut through most girls; I can't imagine what it did to the boys.

She sat down with the group and started telling stories about how it was at her old school with all her old friends. The girls who were sat around me became entranced with her story- it gave me the perfect moment to sneak out and get to my detention with Snape.

I skid down the hallway as I came to his door, halting just in time to see him emerge from behind the door.

"You were almost late Miss Black, inside…"

Catching my breath I made my way into his office and looked around at all the books and the items stored in jars.

"_You'll be wise not to touch anything, you should know by now in your Fourth Year that it is not a good idea to touch things or take things that do not belong to you…."_

He brought out my satchel and placed it on his desk.

"And as for this, I am sad to say that you are allowed it back with everything that was in it. Of course I had to read through it to make sure there was no vulgarity in your notebook…"

Oh sweet nothing. He'd read through my notebook- this containing every personal thought I'd ever had. Including things about Barty- and Professor Snape himself. Every girl has had some kind of thought about him whether they like admitting it or NOT! But he'd read mine…

"I intend on keeping the contents of the pages that I found vulgar in a locked cabinet, or I might burn them. You're in school Cassiopeia, do not forgot that."

He turned around and told me to leave, as he had nothing for me to do. I crept up to the desk and took my satchel before walking back to the common room.

He knew everything…

Could the year get any worse?


	10. A fling in the darkness

**All for your delectation my loyal readers and thank you for all your support everyone. it does still mean a great deal to me. please read The Asylum for me, i beg of you my darlings. [LittlEm]**

Apparently the year would get ferociously worse. Alecto was more of a nemesis than she should have been, whereas Amycus stayed quiet compared to his sister- though causing a sincere amount of trouble with the teachers. Amycus was far subtler than his sister, though I came to realise for all the time he was around Saraya he could not keep his eyes from her. He could never take his eyes from her for more than a few moments at a time and it made me smile, as Saraya was completely oblivious. Too overwhelmed in her books and studying to realise the eyes upon her- bless her naivety. She was thoroughly book smart and knew so much and was wonderful along with being absolutely beautiful- however not so quick on some common sense notions.

I was forced to endure long hours of detentions with Snape and having him watch as a scrubbed and polished his precious cauldrons and if I finished those through some miracle I was asked to organise his books. Categorised, alphabetized and with every kind of organisational skill under the sun thrown in. Purely to just cause my life more grievance. I was always tired as I returned to the common room with everyone throwing questions my way which most of the time I chose to ignore. Though if I did answer they were usually very quick, snappy… almost Queen Bee answers.

Speaking of being Queen Bee, Alecto thinks that she can she walk in and steal the limelight here- sore mistake.

I did lace her morning pumpkin juice so she told people her deepest darkest secrets- much to the amusement of the entire Slytherin table at breakfast that morning. Saraya told me I was cruel for doing so, but Alecto learnt not to mess with me.

After that little incident she started listening to me that little bit more and staying in my shadow rather than reaching out to be the best. She was more independent than the rest of the gaggle that 'looked up' to me, but still a follower. Saraya was neither… she was my right hand and a loyal helping hand when and if I needed her.

Sadly that only little shining light at school…

Barty was seemingly quiet during the first term for some obscure reason- his father had probably seen some of his grades and that had 'spurred' him on to do better this term. We all knew his father. Though his father didn't know his son as well as I did- which is a very peculiar idea in itself.

I digress it seems…

The term was tedious and the workload was large but very easy to cope with. The nights were long and the detentions were tiresome and mentally draining whenever I had to organise. I spent a little amount of time up in the Astronomy Tower and it tore me apart. I longed for a moment alone to read a book, draw or something where I could be truly alone with my thoughts- sitting up in the girls dorm room at night is not being truly alone with your thoughts.

My mind kept overfilling wit thoughts that I could not healthily express though my own means so I got slowly more and more snappy with people. Shouting louder at the first and second years that got in my way, refusing to even look at the older lads, and being truly harsh- but sadly fair. I was in the mood to talk to nobody all the time.

Yet the term passed and the second term drew upon the students and we all coped well.

Well I thought I was coming back into myself after having a break in which to compose myself and spend time doing, well nothing, alas it was not meant to be.

Barty, Alecto, Amycus, Dakota and myself were removed from the school for a week all at the same time for separate 'family' engagements, which simply happened to coincide…

What a joke, Death Eater meeting… here we come!

Held this time in the home of Alecto and Amycus' parents to show how dedicated they are to the Dark Lord's cause. It was a dark house full of plumage and leathers and rich dark velvet. There were lots of hidden little corners with dark spots and candles to illuminate the faces of the people who resided within the rooms for the time being. A great expanse of green for a garden, acres of it that spread far and wide with perfect grass and little hiding places behind great oak trees, with one willow very out of place but by a little pond. It was beautiful and intoxicating yet a very sincerely sinister house in its own right. Very outrageous décor but I did love it somewhat. The house was out of the way so nobody would just stroll past and wonder what was going on. That was unless they were coming looking for it.

Thank you for Floo travel!

Congregated in what must have been a living room I had noticed that Antonin whom I relied upon during these ghastly affairs was nowhere to be seen, neither in point was… Fenrir. Or Bella. Rod was on business and most people were discussing the fact he had been sent over them, which was a pointless conversation as he had been sent, as he was vicious and malicious. There was nothing that any of them could have done about it anyway.

Alecto and Amycus along with their parents were playing host and rushing about clearing empty glasses and bringing in more drinks to keep their guests occupied whilst we waited for the arrival of the Lord. Though they were always flying visits that lasted no time at all we all had to be prepared at any occasion.

Yet 3 of them had disappeared with no trace. Nobody but myself had obviously seemed to notice they were nowhere to be seen. Narcissa too wrapped up in Lucius and I the only one bar Evan who noticed Antonin.

I set out through the house and looked from basement to attic too try and locate the three of them to no avail. My mind was rushing and worrying frantically as I wondered if Fenrir had hurt one or if something worse. I took one of the candles from a stand after wrapping my cloak around me, before venturing out into the garden and grounds to do a quick sweep of the area.

Surely they wouldn't be out here, the three of them?

Oh my god the three of them!

Running about crazily I looked around all the tree until I came close to the willow tree and I heard noises, moans and yelps and just noises I didn't know. Voices and skin rubbing against the ground below the bodies. I could tell one was Bella, and I heard a howl to pinpoint Fenrir… so the only other voice must have been Antonin. Rolling in the earth and leaves on top and under one another in a frenzy of animal instincts.

I has heard enough and ran back into the house only to see the three creep back in 10 minutes after my entrance looking thoroughly worse for wear.

Disgust and contempt were soaring through my veins as I looked upon them all, refusing to meet eyes with Antonin.

The Lord had been during the departure but nothing much had been said aside that things were progressing and going well for all of us.

The meeting ended with lots of drunken goodbyes but I spoke to none and departed alone only to return home and return to Hogwarts the following day. The others returned at the start of the next week and were all confused as to my change of mood when they knew how I tended to be at meetings.

Yet one knew why I had been so wound up so tightly and still seemed to be so. Barty had been watching me all night, and watched Bella…

There was a note attached to my pillow one morning

'It's disgusting that your sister would do that. Let us just hope that nobody finds out hey Cassiopeia.

Watch yourself.

Barty'

That little rat had dared leave me a note saying that… the fury boiled inside me as I threw it into the fire that night and I had to find a way to get him and hurt him again… I had to!


	11. Floating paper

**My Darling little readers, another little snippet of the life of Cassiopeia. Enjoy it and thank you for all the lovely reviews. ReadandReview for me loves. [LittlEm]**

That little rat of a man Barty had dared try to hurt me again, even after he knew what I was capable of- he knew I could destroy him and make him hate me once again.

Did he _enjoy_ this kind of torture I had to ask myself?

He was despicable and I was about to expose every element of his life to the school. I was not about to reveal his status within dark magic… unlike my last article where I was brief with his life… this was going to be detailed.

The little mite had it coming!

The article was written in no time at all, accounting everything everyone knew about his family, his 'doting' mother he was losing it slowly and his father in the ministry. Barty's 'fragile' state of mind. Recounting every little bad thing there could be to possibly say about him leaving nothing to the imagination…

I walked the corridors of Hogwarts and slipped the pieces of paper everywhere, walls and classroom doors. Every nook and cranny had an article about Barty Crouch Jnr.

He couldn't threaten me when I knew much more about him than he did of me- because I may have been a gossip but I never spoke of my home life or **MYSELF**. I'm not a fool.

I even signed the document so he knew _precisely _who wrote it and caused him hell in school once more.

As the school flocked around little pieces of parchment on the walk to class I couldn't help but feel smug and arrogant, as I knew what they were reading and gasping at… Saraya thought I was terrible for doing what I did, refusing to take my side in this- which earnt her no friendships points with me. She always was one for trying not to take sides, or just defending the opposition.

First lesson was Potions and of course all the teachers, including Headmaster, had read the little article. Professor Snape looked ripe with fury- as it sadly showed what I'd been doing during his detention when he was paying no attention to me. He took me aside immediately, his hand landing on my shoulder and pulling me to the side.

"_Miss Black that was a thoroughly disgusting article that had no need to be published, it is someone else's private life- private for a reason. How would you like it if someone wrote all this about you?"_

"Well _Sir_ seeing as I don't whine and whimper about my home life to people in order to get some odd bouts of sympathy nobody would write it about me, because none of them know the truth… Truly I think that you should make sure that Headmaster knows he has one of the criminally insane within these walls…"

He sneered and as I turned to walk away he swung me back with a ferocious glare

"_I can assure you there's more than one. Now take your seat…"_

He tossed me away and stormed to his desk and began the lesson momentarily as I went to my seat. Sick already with how he had spoken with me. I didn't care how enigmatic he was, nobody would ever speak to me like that! Insinuating that I was insane. Fool

The day passed with everyone complimenting me on my article- with Barty apparently looking for me everywhere. I laughed hard every time I heard this and continued to just saunter around my lessons.

Alas though he found me once I had retreated too the Common Room. He awaited me with a sneer and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flung me against the wall- yet before he could say a word or make another movement all the boys were on him and tossing him away from me. The girls coming around me quickly and cradling me- asking if I was all right.

I played along with their attention and acted as though he had truly hurt me, when he'd barely touched me. The lad all challenging him- only to have him storm out in a huff and march to the library.

I was taken to the beds to 'rest' as the girls fretted and though that I might be in a state of shock- I was not in the slightest.

I would have fought back if he had laid a finger upon me….

I left the Common room only moments after the girls had left me and made my way down to the Black Lake. Taking off my jumper and socks and shoes- placing them down on a bank as I made my way down the water. I was close enough to the shallow water so that there would be no mermaids to drown me. I sat myself down on the bank and slipped my feet and legs into the water. Closing my eyes as enjoyed the cooling sensation of the water.

It was something that I had only heard that people had done and enjoyed. I thought it was the opportune moment to do so…

Losing myself in my thoughts I had not realised that someone had crept up behind me, a hand slipped around my neck and flung me forward into the water- holding my head down. Yet as I struggled for air my legs became entangled in vines and weeds that lurked beneath the lake.

I could hear screams and shouting from voices above the water- I felt myself fade out…

I almost hoped I'd die at that very moment.


	12. In the Lake you will find me

**I am aware i haven't updated this story in quite a while but here is chapter 12! I do hope you like it my avid readers. Comment and tell me what we think loves. [LittlEm]**

It only became apparent to me that I had not died when I awoke in the medical wing at Hogwarts- surrounded once again by cards and flowers and pathetic attempts at sympathy. Though I had no want to be in the ward- yet I knew I was weak. My whole body was weak and when I attempted to lift my arms, my feet- it just hurt and I could barely move them.

"_Now now now sweetie you can't just start moving about like that without some help- your body is in shock, and so are you. You'll need a while to recover_"

The chipper and piercing voice made its way over to me from the other side of the infirmary from the nurse who always seemed to be about all the time.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed my whole body, feeling where every part of me ached- pained and felt odd. My head was also riddled with pain and I was not enjoying all of this at all. I kept my head still but opened my eyes.

"What happened… do you know? The last thing I remember is feeling someone grab me and… well try to drown me. Does anyone know who it was or who saved me? I heard _screams_… that was it…"

She looked up from the clipboard on her desk and came over to the bed then took the clipboard from the end of my bed and scanned it quickly- though honestly I did not know why as the details of what had happened were hardly going to be on a medical document.

"_Well nobody knows who it was that tried to do that horrendous act as they fled as soon as they saw Professor Snape and the Carrow twins coming down. Alecto had noticed you'd disappeared so grabbed Amycus and found Professor Snape… They saw someone with their wand illuminated coming down the lake so… Well that's how it all unfolded. I'm sorry I don't know anymore Miss Black"_

She quickly spouted all of that out within less than a minute I could have sworn before tottering off back to her desk and her clipboards.

After telling me all this she appeared at my side and took a pulse and gave me some vile looking liquid in order to 'build my strength'. It looked like it could have been the foundation for a house rather than something you'd use to make someone feel better.

Alecto appeared in the evening after what must have been dinner, not carrying anything and strangely unaccompanied. Usually Amycus was found by her side at all times when they weren't in lessons or in the Common room.

"Well, evening Alecto. I hear that it's you I should be thanking- you noticed I'd left the Common room and found Snape… You probably saved my life. But- _why_…"

"Contrary to popular belief Cass I _do _have feelings- and besides _we _have to look out for each other don't we? Can't let our guard down without someone there to protect us… I wasn't the first to notice that you'd gone- but Saraya being her little self was fretting and having more or less a panic attack- so I took it upon myself to find you. Amycus was wandering around looking for someone as well but wouldn't tell me who. He suggested Snape because well, he's the only Professor Amycus likes. So we found him and saw the illuminated wand by the lake- and… that's pretty much it. The screams were coming from Saraya and the girls who were wandering the corridors facing the lake- who saw you down in the lake…"

Alecto looked down a little and played with the hem of her skirt before sitting on the end of my bed.

"Look Cass, I do like you- you're smart too. No matter how bitchy I can be, I know where my loyalties lie… If I knew who'd done that too you I would have their head on the end of my wand right now- I'll help you find out if you like?"

" Thanks Alecto… If I need your help I'll come to you, and if anyone talks to you about what happened you can tell him or her. If they know anything or 'think' they do please come tell me. I promise that you can mount their head on a spike."

"Is that so?"

"That's a _promise!"_

She smiled down at me and hugged me over the silly little quilt that covered me- knowing that I sadly couldn't hug her back.

"Well I'll see you when you get out in a couple of days Cass."

And with that she disembarked and headed off back down too the Common Room. Probably to find Amycus and tell him everything that had just happened between us. Possibly to comfort Saraya too, I can hardly believe that she went in full on panic attack mode.

Bless Saraya…

I fell asleep just as the sun must have been creeping over the horizon and I slept for an entire day. I knew not why I could not sleep during the night, I just couldn't. Everything kept buzzing in my head and I just couldn't shut down…

Though when I woke up there was a small envelope on the table next to my bed with _Cassiopeia _written across it in an oddly familiar way.

I leant over painfully and picked it up- tearing the envelope and pulling out a piece of thick, folded ivory paper.

_Miss Black, _

_I do hope you are feeling better and are recovering well. It is fortunate that the Carrow siblings came and found me when they did or I am afraid to say you would not be with us now. The headmaster and I are in pursuit of the student who attempted this horrendous crime. Be sure we will find them.  
_

_I expect to see you back in your usual seat soon back to your harassing ways._

Professor..

P.S. we have yet to locate Mister Crouch, and he is high on our suspicion list as it is known you too have not seen eye to eye.

I put the letter down and closed my eyes- it was the last bit that had stung me hard.

How on earth could Barty do that? Threaten my life…

Would he do that?

Was he really that vicious?

No…No he wouldn't do that.

As I questioned and fretted a little in my head I heard a whisper from somewhere around me.

"Oh..Oh no Cass. I would never do that…"


	13. We're one and the same

**I can't believe i uploaded two chapters in one day- but there you go. i felt so bad for not updating in so long you've got two wonderful chapters to enjoy my darlings. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

I couldn't believe it- he was here. Barty had crept into the infirmary, got to my bed…

" Barty get _out _or I will _scream _so loud your dad will hear this at the Ministry"

I opened my eyes and saw his silhouette standing by my bed, the night light illuminating his face slightly- his gaunt features defined in the moonlight.

_Wait_- was I looking him over? Sizing him up… he'd tried to kill me.

"Cassiopeia that would be an unwise move… I have my wand in my hand with a list of curses at my disposal- whereas you are in a bed in a serious amount of pain with no wand… Now will you listen to what I have to say?"

I didn't really have a choice did I? He pretty much had me beat. I was alone and he had his wand, I could _see_ that he had his wand. I couldn't rock the boat, no matter how much I wanted to scream and shout so someone would take him away.

"Fine… I'll listen to whatever you have to say… Try and hurt me again though"

"And you'll scream, alright… **_I get it_**"

I sighed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for whatever he had to say to me, anything.

" You'll be shocked to know it wasn't me- but I know that everyone would think it was me, so I've been hiding in the Forbidden Forest. Cass I think you're a conniving, devious, horrible bitch…"

" Oh Barty stop you'll make me _blush_…"

"Sometimes… only sometimes Cass! Because Cass you are smart… and my god so bloody annoying. But still. No matter how much you rip me and try to break me- I would never try to kill you…"

I turned to ask him a question but he was by my face- he kissed my cheek.  
"We have to look out for each other Cass… We're all one and the same. Me, You, Alecto, Amycus, Dakota… We are the death in the night. Clear my name… _Please Cass_."

And with that he crouched down and vanished- no doors or windows shut or opened, but he was gone from the ward. I felt alone once more.

Despite everything… The arguments and fights and the abuse we have given each other. He was right. He had also more or less told me what Alecto had… We're all one and the same. Death Eaters to be. He wouldn't do that to me. Not to me…

My god I really did believe him…

But if it wasn't Barty, then _who _was it?

I moved my hand painfully to the back of my neck and rubbed it slightly- my god I was so much more than tense…

But there was something on the back of my neck I could feel a residue.

I brought my hand forward and looked at it. It was black, like soot but obviously thinner. I sniffed it slightly and recognised the scent immediately. Why hadn't I smelt this before? I mean Christ it was behind my head.

It reeked of the tobacco that the Dark Arts teacher smoked. But why?

Why would he do that to me…?

I fell asleep with that thought in my head and awoke to the nurse hovering above me with another teaspoon of the vile liquid. I was released that afternoon and I found Saraya who hugged me for about half an hour just to make sure I was truly there. Thankfully I was!

After the little hugging session it was dinner and we all descended upon the Great Hall. I could see Alecto, Barty and Amycus watching me. I had not told them about the residue or my suspicion on the Dark Arts teacher…. What had I done to Professor Trescoli?

I could see him sat at the teachers' table discussing with Snape and the Charms teacher Madam Liply- though what they were discussing I obviously had no idea. The nurse suddenly appeared between the three and pointed in my direction to let them know I was out of the infirmary before disappearing off to tell the Headmaster and McGonagall.

I disgarded the looks that the teachers were giving me and returned to my meal- but as soon as I had finished and could see Trescoli leaving from the corner of my eye I stood up and made my way from the Great Hall.

I followed him down to his classroom and he stopped in the doorway.

"Cassiopeia, I had to do it…you're a danger to every student here."

I arched my eyebrow and stepped closer, my hand finding my wand in the waistband of my skirt

"What do you mean I'm a danger Professor? How…"

He turned to face me, with what looked like a tear in the corner of his eye.

"I don't understand Cassiopeia, you're nothing like Narcissa… She's so good. But you're so smart- why would you do this to everyone? Why would you convert? I know where your allegiances lie Miss Black."

I pulled my wand out but before I had a chance to pull myself into a correct stance he'd shouted 'Expelliarmus' and my wand was slipping across the floor behind me. I could only shout in my head that I hadn't thought of something better.

"You're a follower… You're turning into Bella… That's not a good think Miss Black…Not a good thing at all…"

But before he had a chance to open his mouth once more- another yell of Expelliarmus had erupted and his wand was flying from him.

"We all think Bella is an idol _Sir…_and we all think you should leave before you really anger a little gaggle of students who you _know _can destroy you…"

Alecto's slightly shrill voice sounded behind me- followed by Dakota, Alecto and Barty. All stood with their wands at the ready- and Alecto had my wand in her hand.

"_What..?… What do you want me to do?"_

The timid but yet confident voice of Dakota piped up.

"Leave Professor… Leave _right now_ with no notice, other than you can't work here anymore. Get out…"

"I…I don't have a choice?"

I could feel the chorus of heads shaking behind me as their footsteps came closer to me."

"Not really Professor…"

We all watched him flee into his room and we all knew as we walked away that we wouldn't see anymore of him.

Dakota disappeared from us and we got into The Slytherin common room, which was deserted when we got back. Alecto disappeared straight up into the girls' dormitory and Amycus kissed my cheek and wished me well before disappearing to the boys' dormitory. Whereas Barty settled down in front of the fire with a book.

"Oi Black… if you mention any of this. Anything that I've said to you… I will come after you…"

He turned to me with a knowing look in his eye- he truly meant it. He wanted to keep the facade of hate we had going-and why not? It was fun…

"You know it Ratty…"

I smirked over at him before skipping up into the girl dormitory. Everyone- including Alecto- fast asleep in their beds as I sat up and wondered what else the school year would have in store for me- if any other teachers would find out… I didn't even get to ask how he knew.

God… how did he find out?

The morning came and Headmaster announced Professor Trescoli had left the school- but as it was close to the end of term the teachers would rotate covering the classes. The groans and pained noises from those doing O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's were resounding- but they were told it would all be fine.

The end of my fourth year finally came and with a blur I was rushed around my Narcissa who fretted about her wedding day. But Bella and myself were thoroughly unimpressed and simply set out to cause fuss by ripping our dear sister's choice in bridesmaid dresses. We knew as much as she adored preparing this day- it terrified her.

Bella spent the summer preparing me for my O.W.L examinations that were to follow in the fifth year, a long with telling me how I must be careful.

Careful for many reasons.

I had told her all about Trescoli and she had informed the Death Eaters that we should all be aware of his knowledge.

Later that summer I read about his death- a body washed up on the banks of the Thames- long before any Muggle had found it.

The time I was not with my sister in the summer was spent reading and with Alexander- my younger brother. Watching him fishing by the lake over the tops of my books.

I could hardly wait to get back- I missed Saraya…

Much to my dismay- I missed Barty…


	14. Begin the torture

**Enjoy my loyals. Read/Review/Subscribe/Comment [LittlEm]**

The summer finished with my parents trying to tell me how to prepare for my O.W.L examinations, with my father standing behind my mother reassuringly as she pestered and poked me. Knowing I had done work, but with ease, I let them talk to me. After my mothers' rant my father took me aside and hugged me and whispered. " I heard about your issue at school, but how those 'special' few assisted you. Keep them close and dare not deny the Lord's words. Do as he says… and I will see you when you're next home my darling." He kissed my cheek and handed me a small silver locket with ivory and a small crest on the outside and an inscription on the back.

'_All our love. Cygnus&Druella'  
_

My heart had warmed in that moment I read that. This was genuine affection that didn't happen very often. I slipped it around my neck and departed for the train that would take me back for my fifth year at Hogwarts.

This year Narcissa didn't come as she was looking after Lucius who had been on a whirlwind of a mission and had come back with a few cuts and bruises- however Narcissa being who she is decided that he was deathly injured and needed complete care and devotion. It was a sickening level of love and care. As pompous as Lucius was even he knew she was fretting too much about him. Bella had written Cissy an owl telling her how disgusting she thought it was. If Rodolphus ever came back from a mission- no matter what his state- she would not look after him. For the reason he wouldn't need nor ask for it, and most of the time, Bella would not have obliged.

Bella however had taken a Polyjuice potion so she could be in disguise as she dropped me off. Leaving me outside the platform and kissing my cheek goodbye. Once more she left me with a little package in my coat and left me standing on the platform. I jumped on the train and slipped into a carriage; glancing around before pulling out the little package Bella had given me.

God she needed to stop doing this…

It was a small deep mahogany colour book, leather and bound with a small black ribbon. A little piece of parchment was slipped under the ribbon.

' _Cass darling, use this for all your little notes that I know you are bound to make. Love as always. Bellatrix x'_

I slipped the book back into the pocket of my jacket and glanced up as I heard a squeak coming from next to me. There was Saraya- and my god she had bloomed. Her hair had got longer and she had slimmed down, become chestier and she looked beautiful. Saraya sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Cass darlin you look amazing. Your chest's got bigger, you just… You just look amazing!"

I chuckled a little and we then spent the entire journey discussing how Saraya looked even more beautiful than I did, a long with how she believed I looked better. People crept in and out the carriage. Shouting, screaming and chatting about how amazing their summers had been.

Though I couldn't help but notice Barty and Amycus. Both had grown into themselves. Barty had grown into his body and was getting taller. Coming I must have thought to his final height. His face had become more defined and he sat by the window in a dark coat, head down as he read a book with no labels. Mystery and gloom all in one Barty-sized package. Amycus looked more intense and his face was gaunter and he looked brooding. All of the girls in the year had seemed to notice and they had flocked around him.

Alecto was sat on the aisle seat and looked as though she was about to projectile vomit all over the girls- that or she would hex them into the next century if they tried anything with her brother. I guessed she had always been protective over him, much like Bella had been over me.

The train journey ended and Alecto grabbed Amycus by the collar of his shirt and led him away from the girls as Saraya and myself followed laughing to us at the look of despair on Amycus' face. It was a picture.

Everyone got settled and term started as per usual with its rush of first year students looking dazed and bewildered- along with the elder boys trying to trick them and joke with them. Telling them to befriend the Whomping Willow, go into the Forbidden Forest late at night and to visit the Black Lake to find the mermaids.

All the girls tried to tell the little kids no and beg them not to go. All those of course who weren't in Slytherin. Those miniatures of us were trying to convince the other first years to do it- we were all very proud of them for that. It's how you can tell whether they are true Slytherins or not!

The first days of term dragged on with its usual start along with all the teachers informing us how difficult this year was going to be. How much hard work we would all have to put in to get through the year and get the grades that we deserve. My teachers told me that I was expected to get Outstanding in all my subjects.

_Fantastic. _

They all expected me to do wonderfully – well in truth I did hope I would- but I knew that there _would _have to be my own hard work that went into it. The exams would be the death of me.

After the first week everyone was well informed about what their teachers expected from them by the end of this year and were versed in the speeches. I could rattle off all the speeches that my teachers had given me and was bored of hearing them.

We all sat there comparing all of our speeches boring one another to sleep…

Could the year have started better?

_Definitely…_


	15. As unexpected as a woodpecker in a box

**This chapter (mostly at the end) is rated EXTREME mature content. If you do not read to wish it- then don't. Don't also complain at me about it, this has been planned for a long time. Yes they're underage- but only just thank you. This ties with Bexygh's A Thousand Broken Hearts.  
And though that one is set in the 7th year- mine is not for i have more to add to the story before seventh year comes around.  
Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

Inadvertently I had caught the attention of a few of the boys in the fifth year and I could not have been more off put. They were all greasy and thoroughly determined. The dance was not until just before term ended and lord they were already upon me like a swarm. It had made me feel a little sick.

I had even altered my hair using a funny little 'household' spell that was in a book I had found in the library. How useful- a spell for cutting your own hair. There were others on curling, straightening, putting your hair in an up-do. Any kind of style you could think of along with others you couldn't. It was probably a book Narcissa used constantly. It had little spells about how to do your nails, exfoliate and do all sorts of useless things. Like a snobbish guide to looking her best using spells…

Regardless my hair was now short but still wavy, a pixie cut to be precise. Though throughout the extensive look through the pixie culture I saw that most had long hair and not short hair. Muggles are such fools sometimes…

The confused looks from some of them were a sight to behold but alas it still did not stop them coming after me, pursuing me like dogs would a fox or wounded animal. Jesus they just wouldn't stop. In lessons there were notes flying my way from all directions.

Did I really have that much of an improvement with a bigger chest and smaller waist? Bloody hell.

All of them, such disgusting animals.

But there we have it… All just normal information it seemed.

All the other girls had attention and were loathing it just as much as I happened to be. Alecto was chased down to the Black Lake by one of the Ravenclaw lads and to stop him she had to flippendo him away from her. Then she froze him and left him. Bored of the chase he had forced her to run.

We all sat up until treacherous hours of the morning discussing the failed attempts that some of these boys had made. There were a few months of the little chases around the castle and the times I was followed from class to the Common Room entrance. Pursued by an army of vultures. All dying for a response.

Amycus however decided to take a gentleman's approach to asking the girl he wanted to go with- he asked Saraya who squeaked but instead of replying with a yes simply disappeared into the girls dormitory and hugged her pillow for over an hour in disbelief that he would ask her.

I was shocked that she thought he wouldn't ask her in all honesty. I mean she was beautiful- personality, looks and she was a wonderful bundle of knowledge. How would I have ever coped with my darling Saraya? I probably would not have coped.

Though she finally found Amycus and apologised for how she acted and finally accepted his offer- so that was one of my little wonderful group that had a date. Quite early on in term too. Though sadly the dance date was closing in- and so were the men.

Alecto finally succumbed to one of the Slytherin lads who kept trying to sneak her love potions- she admired his persistent nature and so said yes to him.

Barty looked as flustered as I did running from girls who were all trying to get on his _fathers _good side and cared not for Barty himself. They were all reaching to be aurors and work for the Ministry of Magic. You could tell by the subjects they wanted to do at N.E.W.T level.

Why they _had _to use Barty though was beyond me. He _wouldn't _care what his father thought particularly about any girl he saw or talk to a dance. Whether his father approved or disapproved didn't seem like a care to him.

Much like with myself. My parents needn't trouble themselves with my relationships- for they are mine. Though I really did not desire a relationship with any of the beasts that followed me. Leaving me chocolates, flowers. Creating daft little spells and dusts and announcing their desire to take me to the dance in class. Charms class one boy did and was sent to the Headmasters office for being disruptive during the lesson. During one of Snape's lessons one lad charmed the chalk to write on the board. Only after did the lad find a book being thwacked around his head, hard. I had to give it to Snape it was more affective than being told off by an old man!

Coming up to the ball I had realised I the reason the men could always find _me _when they were looking was due to the fact I had worn a very distinct perfume. It didn't mean I was going to change it or stop wearing it, I mean _I _liked it. My pear drop scent was lovely and always got me compliments. Damned if men would ever change that!

One week before the dance I had gone out to simply fetch a book from the library and return another when from nowhere a swarm of men had appeared with roses, letters, declarations of love, dresses, corsages- all of them had something different. I dropped the book and ran for my life. I swear I must have run the length and breadth of the castle only to end up hiding in a broom closet!

I laid my head back against a shelf as I tried to look around the spec of a room, but it was hopeless. Before I could bring my wand out the door was flung open to my surprise and attempted quibble but it was unheard over the screaming of girls. The door shut and lo and behold the one person I had to be locked in a cupboard with.

_Barty Crouch Jnr. _

He looked at me confused for a moment though instead of speaking coherently I realised I was still panting…

"Didn't...expect...company...men...many...men…"

I sounded pathetic only until I realised he was precisely the same! Then it made me feel a little bit better about my predicament.

"So…. You got…. hunted down…too?"

He sounded parched and tired from the chase the girls must have led him on. Didn't mean I was going to feel sorry for him…

"Who knew one dance could cause such mayhem huh?"

It wasn't until I had said that, that I realised my hair had started to move across my face and over my eyes. Knowing my hand was less likely to make it to my face than a first year would be to befriend the Whomping Willow I simply flicked my head and let the hair move. Exposing the scent of my pear drop perfume it seemed.

His hands had slipped onto my neck within seconds and his mouth crashed down hard on mine. I could hardly think, my body still recovering from the run I had done, yet I closed my eyes and kissed him back. My hands finding the top of his trousers and pulling him closer as he kissed me, our tongues exploring and bodies close. I edged my eyes open to see him, and feel him, place a trembling hand on my thigh, stroking softly higher.

Who would have thought that Barty Crouch would be a soft touch…

His hand pushed my skirt higher up as his hand stroked carefully up, reaching the very top of my thigh and slipping over my underwear. Oddly appropriate choice for the day was silk. A soft material to match his soft touch. I couldn't suppress a moan as he stroked over the material, pushing a little firmer with his fingers. I kept my lips on his and moaned against his mouth. Feeling his hot breath against my lips as he stroked me. Naïve hands, but confident…

My hips out of nowhere came into a mind of their own, pushing forward. He lifted my leg and hauled himself into a comfortable position. His groin now perfectly placed against mine. A bulge now _very _obvious in his trousers. His hand had vanished from my silk and he was instead stroking at my neck whilst he kissed me. My hands found his shirt, unbuttoning it with fierce speed.

I hardly knew what had come over me. It was Barty, I had written articles about him that would have made the dead turn. Yet here we were…

I parted my lips from his and kissed his chest gently, savouring the boyish soft skin that lay beneath the shirt. Without thinking he unbuckled his belt, took his trousers down and laid me back into the position he had first found me. He kissed my neck hard as his fingers found there way back to my underwear and pulled them off.

Once more positioning his body, he kissed my neck and thrust himself hard into me, biting down a little on my neck. He gasped a little I could hardly tell from what. Being who he was he knew all the rumours surrounded me, which would make me a slut. Which would mean I wouldn't be 'tight'… Yet Barty _was _my first and I was damned sure I was his. Maybe the gasp was just a gasp for air, a shock for how his cock felt. I cared only about the gasp for a moment…

I pulled his body tighter down against me, my arms wrapped around his neck as he started to slide in and out of me, hot breath from the pair of us as my hips found their own rhythm. Begging for him to be deeper. Lost in the heat of the moment, unaware of everything around us we went at each other. His body shuddering as he went for me hard, giving it everything he had.

He gripped at my blouse as he whispered in my ear. Steamy nothings to try and make me topple, to bring me closer to my climax. After what seemed like hours but at most was half an hour I came, and I came hard. Barty following after a second. His body shuddering as he spilt his seed deep inside me, collapsing on top of me.

Moments later I moved him, with a sudden realisation he started gathering himself and re-buttoning everything. I composed myself and took a long deep breath. I kissed his cheek before I knew what else to say.

"I…Uh…I'll see you in the Common Room…"

With that I departed and made my way speedily to the Common Room, leaving him alone in that broom closet…All the time I spent getting there I was asking myself if I regretted what had just happened… I didn't think I did…


End file.
